


Mirajane and the Art of Denial

by hashtagartistlife



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagartistlife/pseuds/hashtagartistlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody tells a demoness what she is or isn’t feeling. Especially when the last of her chocolate stash has just been filched. Miraxus drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirajane and the Art of Denial

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr pairing + prompt challenge meme. The prompt line was 'I saw you staring at each other, I just wasn’t sure if it was sexual tension or murderous rage'.

If there’s one thing that hasn’t changed throughout all the years and his shifting allegiances, it’s that Laxus Dreyar is one childish sonuvabitch. 

“Laxus.” Mira’s voice is deceptively calm, but her eyes are promising violence. “What have you done with my chocolate stash on the second floor?”

He leans back on two chair legs and spins a ball of electricity on the tip of a finger, far too nonchalant for someone who has an S-class demoness staring them down.  In his other hand, he crumples up a chocolate wrapper with deliberate slowness, enjoying the way her nostrils flare at the sound. 

“Now why,” he drawls, “would you think it was _I_ who stole the last of your chocolates from your precious stash?” He licks his lips, and watches Mirajane’s eyes flicker briefly to the movement and back. “You know, everyone else is allowed on the second floor, now, too.” 

“Because the last time we sparred, I accidentally vaporised your clothes and left you flashing your Pikachu boxers to half the guild,” Mirajane hisses, leaning in closer to his infuriating face, “and if there’s one thing I know about you it’s that you’re a  _childish bastard._ ”

Laxus just grins. “Circumstantial evidence,” he challenges, leaning in even closer, “and if I remember correctly, I  _won_  that bout. Why would I seek revenge for a fight I won?” 

“Jesus, get a room!” Cana shouts from the first floor, and both of them whip their heads away from each other and  towards the interruption instead. “ _Some_ of us are trying to keep breakfast down, here!” 

Mira sucks in a breath and straightens up decisively. Her eyes are zeroed in on Cana, but the irritated way she snaps out “Just replace them before tomorrow or I swear to Mavis, the next time I won’t stop at just your boxers” is all for Laxus. 

He smirks, but it’s lost on Mira as she storms down the stairs to stand in front of her friend. 

“Cana,” she says sweetly, “did you not see that Laxus and I were in  _the middle of something?”_

“Hell’f I know,” Cana mutters around her customary barrel of alcohol, “I saw you staring at each other, I just wasn’t sure if it was sexual tension or murderous rage.” 

“Next time, go with ‘murderous rage’.”

Cana snorts. “Although, come to think of it, I’m pretty sure ‘murderous rage’ doesn’t have people threatening to strip the other of their  _boxers–_ ” 

The next thing Cana knows, she’s been punted out all the way to Magnolia town square, and Mira’s ordered a ban on serving her alcohol for the next week. The entire guild learns not to mess with: a) Mira’s chocolate stash, b) her feelings (or lack thereof) for Laxus, or c) both of them at the same time, and Mira, mollified, goes back to bartending duty. 

Because it’s really none of the guild’s business if that night, in addition to the chocolate refill she ordered, there’s also a note from Laxus asking her out to dinner, now is it? 

* * *

_‘You know you don’t  need to spar me to get me out of my boxers, right? Dinner by Magnolia River at 8pm next Saturday?’_


End file.
